Home Shard
The Home Shard is the town the player manages after finishing the tutorial missions. It is the player's hub of activity in the game, and serves many vital roles for the player and his/her companions. Buildings As you first enter the shard, you are greeted with several unfinished buildings, ready to be built. Others will unlock as you level. Shard Gate The Shard Gate is where the player can access campaign Missions and Multiplayer Maps. Already built when the player arrives in town, there is an expansion option at level 15 to upgrade the gate for 50,000 Gold, allowing the player to do multiplayer missions with friends and strangers. Through the Shard Gate, players can replay missions when they are no longer in their quest tracker, see their star progress, or start/join a multiplayer map. Shard Crystal The Shard Crystal is the power source of the town. The first level is built as part of the tutorial welcoming you to town. All buildings that level up can only be as high as the crystal currently is. Additionally, the crystal cannot be a higher level than the player. More in-depth information regarding the building's upgrades can be found here. Town Hall The Town Hall is the first source of gold production for the player's character. The first level is built as part of the tutorial welcoming you to town. The Town Hall produces gold for the player every 5 minutes, which increases in amount as you level up the building. You also have the option to levy taxes five times a day. The cooldown between levying taxes is currently an hour. If you are a VIP, the cooldown for levies is removed. More in-depth information regarding the building's upgrades can be found here. Tavern The Tavern is the hub of all your companion activity. The first level is built as part of the tutorial welcoming you to town. See the Tavern page for more information on this building. More in-depth information regarding the building's upgrades can be found here. Lumber Mill The Lumber Mill is a source of lumber for the player's character. The first level is built as part of the tutorial after you run your first single player campaign mission. The Lumber Mill is located by the mountain on the Home Shard. It produces wood hourly, which increases in amount as the level of the building increases. There are quests for leveling up the Lumber MIll that give the player gold and lumber as a reward. More in-depth information regarding the building's upgrades can be found here. Warehouse The Warehouse increases the amount of Gold and Lumber the player's character can store. The first level is built as part of the tutorial after you run your first single player campaign mission. The Warehouse is located between the Lumber Mill and Tavern. There are quests for leveling up the Warehouse that give the player gold and lumber as a reward. More in-depth information regarding the building's upgrades can be found here. Blacksmith Unlocks at level 6. Has a one-time cost of 4,716 lumber to build, with a 4:15 building cooldown. The Blacksmith is located near the right edge of your shard, by the Lumber Mill and Warehouse. It is a very important building for players, allowing them to enchant, gem, salvage, and reforge their gear. Additionally, players can craft various useful items here. See the Blacksmith page for more information on this building. Fishing Hole The Fishing Hole, which unlocks at level 8, has a one-time cost of 3,898 lumber to build, with a 2:30 building cooldown. Clicking on the docks will display a set of fishing holes you can enter, 1 through 9. Each is its own separate area, so if you experience too much lag at a popular one, you can always choose a less popular one. Clicking on the water will make your character start fishing. Each fish takes 1 minute to catch, up to a maximum of 20 per day. However, you only need to catch one fish for the daily devotion task. You can stop fishing simply by clicking to walk somewhere on land. You can click through your menu tabs while fishing, without interrupting it. Warning: If the developers initiate a Server Restart during your fishing session, you may lose one point of stamina from your fishing. Arena Unlocks at level 10. Has a one-time cost of 5,706 lumber to build, with a 6:30 building cooldown. The arena is where players can fight to test their battle prowess against each other in 1v1 player-versus-player combat. As you beat opponents, you rise in the rankings and face even tougher players. The higher your rank, the better your arena rewards are. All arena opponents you face are controlled by the computer, not the actual player. See the Arena page for more information on this building. Hall of Trials Unlocks at level 10. Has a one-time cost of 5,110 lumber to build, with a 13:22 building cooldown. Located at the northwest isle on the Home Shard, the Hall is a challenge area where the player can fight their way through floors of monsters and bosses, increasing in difficulty with each floor. As a reward for beating the bosses every 5 floors, the player receives Hall of Trials Tokens, which they can spend on epic gear. The player can reset the Hall of Trials once per day to start over and earn more tokens. For each reset, players are given one free revive in the Hall should they die an unexpected death, but they can purchase more revives for 100 shardium each if they so wish. See the Hall of Trials page for more information on this building. University The University, which unlocks for the player at level 15, is the center of knowledge on your Home Shard. It is here that the player can research various university skills with scholarship points (books), which passively boost the stats of players and their companions, and passively boost the rate at which certain materials are produced or obtained. However, university skills can only be researched to be as high as the building's level. Scholarship points are produced every 5 minutes by the University. Additionally, the player can get 5,000 extra scholarship points a month from the 10 day check-in chest. More in-depth information regarding the building's upgrades can be found here.'' Gold Mine Unlocks at level 21. The Gold Mine is the second source of gold production in your Home Shard, after the Town Hall. It serves no other outside purpose than to produce gold for the player every 5 minutes. More in-depth information regarding the building's upgrades can be found here. Shard Quarry Unlocks at level 24. Has a one-time cost of 17,908 lumber to build, with a 30:30 building cooldown. The Shard Quarry is a mine located at the southern edge of the Home Shard. Here, the player can actively mine for shards, which can then be leveled up through combining and equipped by the player to give them passive stat boosts. Be careful about how much you mine, though, as doing so costs a fair amount of gold! See the Shard Quarry page for more information on this building. The Paragon Brotherhood Unlocks at level 30. Has a one-time cost of 83,102 lumber to build, with a 2:52:12 building cooldown. Home of the Paragon Brotherhood, these mysterious patrons encourage you to tackle the Heroic Missions, delve deep in the Hall of Trials, compete in the Arena, or donate Gold, Lumber or Companion Experience to their cause. In return, you receive Paragon Tokens to buy epic gear or permanent stat increases. See the Paragon Brotherhood page for more information on this building. Event Area The Event Area is used for any ingame limited-time events, normally a holiday event. These events tend to have discontinued items, rewards, and content associated with them, and disappear after a few days or weeks. See the Events category for all the events that have occurred in the Event Area. Category:Locations Category:Unfinished Category:Needs Pictures